Field
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display and a method of driving the same.
Related Art
A stereoscopic image display may be classified into a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique includes a glasses type method and a non-glasses type method, both of which have been put onto practice. In the glasses type method, the parallax image between the left and right eyes is displayed on a direct-view display or a projector through a change in a polarization direction of the parallax image or in a time division manner, and thus the user views a stereoscopic image using polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. In the non-glasses type method, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier for separating an optical axis of the parallax image between the left and right eves is generally installed in front of or behind a display screen.
In recent years, the commercialization of stereoscopic image displays and the development of a variety of technologies have contributed to the development of polarization-controlled non-glasses type stereoscopic image displays. A polarization-controlled non-glasses type stereoscopic image display controls the polarization direction of incident light by supplying a constant level of driving voltage to a polarization control panel positioned under a lens panel.
The polarization control panel does not work normally if the internal structure or an electrode is damaged due to a defect in manufacturing (e.g., the entry of a foreign material or a crack in the electrode) or due to user's carelessness. This decreases the driving voltage supplied to the polarization control panel or makes the driving voltage irregular, causing a difference in in-plane retardation, or this incurs a loss of polarization control due to defective charging, resulting in a decrease of the display quality of a stereoscopic image. When these problems arise, the user may see them as just a matter of decreased picture quality and become unsatisfied with the product (or device), thus generating a demand for improvement.